sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Colour All My Days
}} Colour All My Days is the second solo album by the English singer Limahl, released on EMI Records in 1986. Overview Following the international success of "The NeverEnding Story", the main theme to the film of the same name, in 1986, Limahl's second album was mostly produced by Giorgio Moroder (except for a couple of tracks, by Derek Nakamoto), who already produced the former smash hit. Moroder also provided the music to seven out of the ten tracks on the album, while Limahl himself wrote all but one of the lyrics (he also co-wrote the music for two tracks and played keyboard on two other tracks). The only track he did not actually contribute to was "Inside to Outside", the second single taken from the album, which was written by Colin Pearson and Achim Opperman. Though this song was a complete commercial flop for Limahl (it was actually released twice, the second time in a more spirited remixed version), it would later become a hit for dance vocalist Lady Violet. The album failed to chart in the UK. The first single, "Love In Your Eyes", reached No.80 in the UK Singles Chart, (his final chart entry there). The song fared better in continental Europe, in particular in German-speaking countries (it went to Number 28 in Germany itself), and in Italy, where it peaked at No.22 (his second highest charting single there). The title track was released as a third single in Spain, and Limahl recorded a Spanish-language version of the song entitled "No Lo Pienses Más" (meaning "Don't Think About It Anymore"). "Don't Send For Me" was released in the Netherlands as the final single from the album. The album was never released on CD, but the first eight songs were digitally remastered by Disky Records for the 1996 compilation The Best of Limahl. A reduced version of this digital compilation was released in 2002, again on the Disky label, entitled Neverending Story-Best of Limahl, and included seven tracks from the original album. The whole album appeared as part of Warner Music's Original Albums Series in 2014 along with Limahl's first album, Don't Suppose, and the three Kajagoogoo albums in a budget priced boxed set. Critical reception Smash Hits magazine gave the album a highly negative review, awarded it a rare zero out of ten and stating that "This album is all that is dull, completely without imagination, and sickeningly bland in the world of popular music..." Track listing #"Love in Your Eyes" – 4:18 (Limahl/Giorgio Moroder) #"Colour All My Days" – 4:46 (Limahl/Giorgio Moroder) #"Nothing on Earth (Can Keep Me from You)" – 3:50 (Limahl/Billy Griffin/Derek Nakamoto) #"Tonight Will Be the Night" – 4:10 (Limahl/Glen Grayson) #"Working Out" – 4:16 (Limahl/Giorgio Moroder) #"Don't Send for Me" – 3:37 (Limahl/Giorgio Moroder) #"Shock" – 4:38 (Limahl/Giorgio Moroder) #"Inside to Outside" – 3:41 (Colin Pearson/Achim Opperman) #"Love Will Tear the Soul" – 3:30 (Limahl/Giorgio Moroder) #"For My Heart's Sake" – 4:00 (Limahl/Giorgio Moroder) Singles from the album *"Love in Your Eyes"/"Love Will Tear the Soul" (UK #80, Italy #22, Germany #28) *"Inside to Outside"/"Shock" *"Inside to Outside (Remix)"/"Shock" (Germany #57) *"Colour All My Days"/"Love Will Tear the Soul" (only released in Spain) *"No Lo Pienses Más"/"Colour All My Days" (A side: Spanish version of "Colour All My Days" - only released in Spain) *"Don't Send For Me"/"Colour All My Days" Personnel ;Band *Limahl: lead and background vocals; remix and additional keyboards on #3 and #4 *Giorgio Moroder: production; background vocals; keyboards *Charly Hornemann: guitars *Derek Nakamoto: keyboards, programming and production on #3 and #4 *Freddie Santiago: percussion on #3 *Dino Solera: saxophone *Laszlo Szűcs (Bencker): keyboards and programming *Donald Griffin: guitars on #3 *Tony Buchannan: saxophone on #3 *Judy Cheeks, Victoria Miles: background vocals *Venetta Fields, Shirley Matthews, Billy Griffin, Michael Hamm: background vocals #3 ;Production *Brian Reeves: engineer; remix (except #5) *Hans Menzel: engineer and mix-down *Zeke Lund: engineer on #3 and #4 *Juergen Koppers: mix on #3 and #4 *Harry Schnitzler: remix #3 and #4 ;Staff *Bill Smith Studio: cover art *Johnny Rosza: photography *Michael John: hairdresser *Kinji @ Toshiba Japan, Simon G. Smith @ EMI London: help with Yamaha *Peter Ikin: special collaboration in Sydney, Australia *Martin: collaboration at 301 Studios *Gaff Management (Billy Gaff): management *Riva Music: publishers References Sources and external links *Paul Gambaccini, Tim Rice, Jonathan Rice (1993), British Hit Singles, Guinness Publishing Ltd. * HitParadeItalia Category:1986 albums Category:Limahl albums Category:Albums produced by Giorgio Moroder Category:EMI Records albums